That Loving Feeling
by melinda08
Summary: After Rebecca leaves Robin, she discovers some unexpected news- she's going to be a mother. She decides to move in with Sam and start a new life. Just when she's found peace Robin returns. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past month. She had called off the wedding to Robin Colcord, ran off San Diego and attempted to take over Cheers. She was always a bit flighty, but in her heart's defense she had been through the wringer. Calling things off with Robin was the toughest decision she had ever had to make in her life. Robin truly was the love of her life, and every night she wondered if she would ever learn to open herself to another man the way she did to him again. She trusted him with everything- her heart, her company, her body, her ambition- everything that summed up Rebecca Howe. It had been years since she had been with a man, and she had worried that she would never live up to his expectations. They had climbed that mountain, boy did they climb that, and they had moved on to other challgenges, such as the fact that he had access to her personal password to the company. But they had worked around that, and they had come close to making it to the alter.

Now a month later she was crying every day, she couldn't eat and she couldn't sleep. Just the thought of food made her sick to her stomach. Nothing made sense before. Once depression sank in with her, it usually took hold, only it really got the best of her this time. Would anything ever make sense again? Rebecca thought that buying Cheers from Sam would give her a sense of purpose, and that distracted her, but in the back of her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, really wrong. Why did she ever have to get involved with Robin freakin Colcord to begin with? Maybe she would have been better with Sam Malone all along. Certainly he never would have broken her heart, not this way.

She couldn't help but think about all of this in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Sam said that everyone had to have a physical for insurance purposes. Just another hassle in her already stressed out life. She hated doctors. They made money. Robin made money. Robin. Her poor sweet baby. Literally. That's right, he wasn't so poor anymore.

"Miss Howe?"

She went into the room and followed the doctor's instructions. She went along with everything he said, and waited impatiently for him to return.

"Miss Howe, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I don't know. About the usual."

"How's your appetite?"

"I can't eat. Thinking about food makes me sick," Rebecca made a face as she answered.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Too much. I've been late to work twice this week."

"I thought you might say this. Miss Howe, you are going to be a mother."

Rebecca stared at him before she fainted dead away.

00000

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be a mother. Not now. This was the last thing she needed. Just when she was ready to turn around and take charge of her life this had to happen. She could barely take care of herself; how was she supposed to take care of someone else? Good lord, her, a mother? She could only imagine what Sam would have to say about this.

She did the only thing she knew how to do; she pulled over to the side of the road and began to cry.

000000

At Cheers, everything was going along smoothly. Sam was irritable as he couldn't find his lucky mirror and Norm and Cliff were tormenting Frasier with their rendition of Lollipop, a song which they knew he detested. The phone rang and Rebecca told Woody to get it.

"Miss Howe it's for you."

"Woody take the call."

Woody picked up the phone.

"Yes sir thank you."

"Well Woody what is it?" Rebecca demanded.

"I think you might want me to write this down."

"Just tell me."

"That was your doctor. He said you forgot to pick up your prescription for prenatal vitamins."

Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at Rebecca, who feigned a smile and walked backwards into Sam's office. Everyone looked at each other.

"Rebecca… pregnant?" Frasier asked. "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Sam shook his head. "Better let me handle this."

He entered the room and took a look at Rebecca and he knew he had a huge problem on his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetheart," Sam started. "Look at you. You're a mess."

"You would be too if your whole life had changed. I lost the man I love and I have no one to blame but myself. And now I'm going to be a mom. I can't handle this Sam. I really can't," Rebecca said as she started to light up a cigarette.

Sam walked over and put it out. "You can't be doing that now. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but you've got your baby to be thinking about."

Rebecca looked at him and began to cry. "See it's not even here and I'm neglecting it!"

Sam pulled her in for an embrace. "No you're not. You're just not used to the idea. None of us are. Heck I had a scare once. Some babe had a kid and told me I was the father. I thought I was going to go crazy. Thought I was going to have to give up everything in the world that mattered to me. The bar, the 'vette, the babes…"

"You're not helping me," she shot him a dirty look.

"The point is you're going to get through this. You have friends who will help you with this. I'll help you. You won't go through this alone. You can stay with me if you want to."

"Yeah right. The last thing Sam Malone wants is to be saddled with is a sad sack and her kid."

Sam took a deep breath. This would definitely put a damper on his love life. This would require a lot of sacrifice and hard work but Rebecca needed him and he couldn't say no to a friend. He loved her, not in the romantic sense but in the kind that he would make any sacrifice it took to see to it that she and her baby were well taken care of.

"You know Rebecca, you were there for me when I needed someone the most. After all I lost everything, my boat, the bar, Diane… and you gave me a chance. Cheers was my life, it still is, and I wouldn't own it today if you hadn't seen it to give a fellow a second chance. I want to do the same thing for you. Let me help you the way you helped me. Why don't you come to my place tonight and we'll figure this out?"

Rebecca looked at him. She had been all alone for a long time. There was no way she could take a chance and call Robin. With his six million dollars he was sure to take the baby from her, and that baby was all she had in the world. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe this was the fresh start she needed to get her life on track. Everyone needed a little help now and then, right?

"Sure Sam. Let me pick up a few things and I'll be over there right after work."

So Sam waited for an hour for her to come over. He couldn't figure out what was taking her so long. She was a bit flighty, but she had said she was coming. Picking up the phone, he figured she would come up with a crazy answer to explain her delay, but instead he was met with her answering machine. This was strange. Leaving a note for her to wait for him, he hopped in his Corvette and drove over to Rebecca's, where he too was met with a note.

Sam,

You got me to do a little bit of thinking. A lot of thinking really. You were right when you said I shouldn't be alone right now. I need to think about what is best for my baby, and I don't think I can find it here in Boston. I need to find my own way in this world. Please don't try to find me. I'll let you know how I'm doing as soon as I'm settled in. I'll be okay. Really I will be.

Love,

Rebecca

Sam didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Howe was out on the deck enjoying a Budweiser when he got the surprise of his life. His daughter Rebecca showed up with two bags in her hand. He had done everything he could do to get her out of the house and she was the last thing he needed at this stage of the game. She always was a difficult child and was not getting any easier the older she got.

"Hi Daddy," she said mournfully.

"Sweetheart. What are you doing in San Diego?"

.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. I hope you didn't mind," She said, setting her bags down.

He sighed, taking another sip of his beer. "What have you done this time."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's always something. You always come to me when you need me to bail you out," Admiral Howe said.

Rebecca began to cry. "Oh Daddy, I've really done it this time. You're going to kill me."

Sensing that she was serious he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

She stopped and paused. "Daddy I'm pregnant."

"I knew this day was coming. Your mother was betting on your sister but I always knew it would be you!"

"Where is mother?"

"She's in L.A. visiting your sister. She got a role on a soap opera."

"Figures. She's made something of her life while I've made a mess," Rebecca cried.

"I knew that bartender was bad news. How does he intend to support you and a baby? Will he at least marry you?"

"It's not Sam's. It's Robin's."

"Robin? I never could keep track of you." Admiral Howe was not surprised. Rebecca always was a little flighty, especially with the men.

"Robin Colcord."

"Robin Colcord. The millionaire?" He brightened up. At least she would be taken care of for the rest of her life. "Does he know?"

"No. And I'm not telling him," Rebecca insisted.

"What's wrong with you? You will have it made. Your baby will never have to worry about anything for the rest of his life! What's the matter, don't you love him?"

Rebecca stared at him.

"Rebecca, these things take time. You loved him when you conceived the child didn't you?"

"Daddy! Of course I did."

"Then you have to tell him. You owe it to him- and to the baby."

"It's not that simple. All my life I've been a screw up. You know that."

Admiral Howe nodded. He knew that better than anyone else.

"This is my chance to do something good with my life. I owe it to my baby to prove I can make it on my own. I my not be good at singing, I'm not good at business, I'm lousy at volunteer work, animals hate me, my plants die in two weeks… wait a minute, where am I going with this?" Rebecca began to panic.

"Rebecca, you will be fine. You've always had a good heart if nothing else. And if you want to raise this child you'll always have my support. And I guess it's time I raise your allowance."

Rebecca looked at him. "No thank you Daddy."

He looked puzzled.

"If I'm going to make it it's time I grew up and stood on my own two feet. I'm a woman now, soon to be a mother. If I'm going to succeed I'm going to do it on my own."

And she'd never been so scared in her life.

00000

"Frais, what am I going to do? I can't leave Rebecca all alone in the world like this," Sam commented to his friend the psychiatrist.

"Well Sam it seems like she's made her choice. You can't chase someone who doesn't want to be found," Frasier remarked.

"But maybe she wants to be found. She just doesn't know it yet. That's why she let herself get so lost."

"Then you owe it to yourself to look for her."

"But where would I find her?"

"When you were lost where did you go?"

"Around the world?"

"No Sam. You got lost out there. When you lost your way out in the world where did you come back to?" Frasier questioned.

"Cheers," Sam answered.

"And what is Cheers?"

"My bar?"

"It's more than your bar. It's your home."

Sam's face lit up. "She went home to San Diego. I have to go find her. She needs us more than ever. She can't go through this all alone. I have to be there for her."

Frasier smiled. Sometimes it took Sam a minute but in his heart he always did the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam sat on the plane to California he thought of all of the times he'd shared with Rebecca. He thought of how he'd relentlessly pursued her, to no avail. Now she was carrying the child of someone else. Robin Colcord. The man who had duped him out of opening his own bar. The man who had stolen Rebecca from right out of under his nose. The crusher of dreams. The man who would have gladly let Rebecca go to prison for his own wrongdoings. And now she was going to be a parent with him. Life was unfair.

So he tried to sleep, but found that it evaded him. He never could sleep on planes. Usually he was on the make with the stewardesses. Sure he was admiring them this time around, but he had other things on his mind. Like trying to prevent his friend from making the biggest mistake of her life. Her place was in Boston, not halfway across the country. She had friends there. She had the bar. She had him.

What was he to her? He wasn't her lover, though he had been. There was the night of passion when Robin walked out on her, not one of his proudest moments, but still, it was a night he had waited years for. She was more than a one night stand to him. That night had taught him that. She was more, so much more than that. He was his best friend. Diane had been close to him, and he could tell her things, but most of the time he would up feeling stupid when he poured out his soul to her. With Rebecca he could tell her things and not feel embarrassed. Chances were she had done the same things- or worse. They were a lot alike, in so many ways. She was probably the best friend he had ever had. Sam knew he couldn't turn his back on her know, not when she needed him the most.

"Admiral Howe, I need to speak with your daughter…"

"Do you have any idea what time it is young man?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about this but it really can't wait!"

"Are you the young man who got my daughter in trouble?" The elderly man tested him. He couldn't wait to see how Sam Malone got out of this.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes sir. Yes I am."

"I intend to make this right."

"Do you intend to marry her?"

Sam cringed. He was definitely not the marrying kind. But if marrying Rebecca was what it took to get her back to Boston then that's what he would do.

"Yes sir I do."

"Stop Daddy. I'm not marrying Sam. I'm not marrying anyone. Sam what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as she came down in her cotton nightgown and robe.

"Rebecca we need to talk. Can we have some privacy please?"

Admiral Howe relented.

"Sam how did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. I want you to hear me out. You don't belong here. Your place is with me, in Boston. You don't have to do this alone. I want to be there for you. I care about you Rebecca. I can't let you do this. I love you sweetheart."

Rebecca stared at him.

"Not like that. You're my best friend and I've come to realize how much you mean to me and I think I mean a lot to you too. I don't know your kid but I'm pretty sure I'm already crazy about him. I think we'd be pretty good together."

"What you want to raise the kid together?" Rebecca asked.

"Why not? A kid needs someone to throw a ball around or to warn about the guys and take to the zoo and you and I love each other- as friends of course. We both know how hard it is to do it alone. Why don't we give it a shot? If it doesn't work you can always show me the door a year from now?"

"You want me to move in with you?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Why not? I still have the house I bought with Diane. Its too hard living there alone with one person. I would love it if you and your baby moved in with me. What do you say? Let's make a family!" Sam smiled, pulling her in to an embrace.

Rebecca did nothing at first, but then slowly wrapped her arms around at Sam. She did love him, and she knew how much Frederick adored him. This could work. This could be just what she needed to get her life in order. Staying with Sam meant she could save some money until the baby arrived. It might not be what she had planned, but it might have been in the cards after all.


	5. Chapter 5

So they got settled in Boston and it was weird at first but soon Rebecca found she found comfort at Sam's house. It was warm and familiar, unlike her cold but tidy apartment. She took solace in the long hours of working at the bar. Everyone was comforting to her. It even helped hearing the wisecracks from Carla about how she would wind up like her- alone with eight kids. That got to her at first but Rebecca knew that with Sam she would never be alone. Sam was everything she had wanted in a partner. It was just a crying shame she was not in love with him. They would have been a terrific couple.

Giving up the cigarettes was tough. She'd caught herself lighting up one now and then and then Sam would come into the office and take one from her. He wouldn't lecture her, he would just give her a disapproving look and remove the offensive habit and offer her a pretzel instead. She berated herself. Rebecca knew that she was doing the worst thing possible for her baby and wondered if she would ever change. What would Robin say if he saw her smoking, knowing that she was carrying his child? Certainly that would give him grounds to take him away for sure. That was just one more reason he could never find out.

It was late at night and she was closing the bar. Sam was out front counting up the day's totals from the register. She was doing some reports, things Sam never was good at and listening to the radio when the Righteous Brothers' You've Lost that Loving Feeling came on. Rebecca stopped what she was doing and stared off into space. This song brought back so many memories of Robin. Her sweet baby. Maybe she was a fool for ever letting him go. He was the best thing to ever happen to her and she knew it. For a minute she thought about picking up the phone and calling him up but that would be too easy. There was no way she could look back, not now. She had to go on with her life. As the song played she realized that she did love him and she always would. Tears fell down her face as she realized what she had done.

"Hey Rebecca, are you ready to leave? Sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" A concerned Sam asked.

She nodded, hoping he would leave her alone.

He stopped, listening to the radio. He knew then what this was about. He walked over and shut the radio off.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What have I done Sam?" she asked, pulling the hair off her face.

"Honey you did the right thing. You didn't love the guy and you called it off. You're making a fresh start for yourself and the baby. You can't look back now or you'll be torturing yourself for the rest of your life."

"But Sam it's not that easy. Don't you have any regrets?"

"Sure I do."

"Don't you have any with Diane?"

He paused. He hadn't thought about Diane in a long time. It had hurt deeply when she had walked away; he had almost lost his mind when he realized that she wasn't coming back. So Sam knew where Rebecca was coming from.

"Sure I do. There are times I wish that things had been different between Diane and I. But I look at where I am now. I wouldn't be where I am now if I had stayed with her. I probably wouldn't have the bar if I were with her. And this may sound crazy but Cheers is the great love of my life. I don't know, I may have kept it or maybe I wouldn't. But I love my life now and you'll get there someday. You're going to have a little one that you're going to love more than life itself. And you wouldn't have him if it weren't for Robin. So he did you a great favor. And he did you a great favor by leaving. You're better off without him in my opinion," Sam said bluntly.

Rebecca looked at him tearfully. "Am I Sam?"

He looked at her and knew he couldn't really answer her.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I've already written the final chapter so I hope you'll continue to follow Rebecca's journey as she decides what she wants for her life. Thanks for reading!_

Rebecca was filling in for Carla, who was staying home with the twins who were home sick. Rebecca sighed, wondering if this was what she had to look forward to. She didn't know how Carla did it, she really didn't. Would she become bitter the way Carla did? Did having kids really altar a person's personality or was Carla always that way? Something told her it was a little of both, but she would never dare bring it up. Carla wasn't the easiest person in the world to approach but she had to wonder. Now that she was going to become a mother she found herself with a begrudging respect for the short statured waitress. She'd found her place in life, and though she constantly complained about it, she accepted it and moved forward the best way she knew how. And to raise eight kids by herself! Rebecca was terrified at the prospect of raising one, let alone eight.

The last thing on her mind that day was Robin Colcord so when he walked in to Cheers she froze then dropped a mug of beer, causing Norm to salute for the fallen.

"Rebecca, have I startled you?" Robin asked.

"No. Yes. I wasn't expecting…" she instinctively placed the tray over her growing stomach.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. I just wanted to see you. Is there a place we could go to in private?"

"Anything you have to say to her you can say to her in front of us. Unless you're a gutless wonder about to go on the run like you have in the past," Sam snarled at him.

"Sam I don't see how this is any of your concern," Robin looked at his nemesis. "This is between Rebecca and I."

"Sam it's okay. I can handle this," Rebecca said, not sure if she really could.

"Rebecca I came here not knowing what I would say to you. I know that I've missed you and I hoped that you had felt the same way."

"Of course I do Robin."

"I know I don't deserve it but I would really like a second chance to start again. I've tried to go on but I've found that my life just isn't the same without you in it," he said in that distinctively British accent of his.

Rebecca sighed. "You're not making this easy on me."

"It's not my intention to complicate things."

"Robin I've moved on. And I think it's time you did the same. I loved you and I always will. You opened up my eyes to a way of life that I only dreamed that could happen to me. But what I learned is that I want more for myself. Something was missing. I don't know what it was."

"Did I do something wrong? Was it me?"

"No it's not you. It's me. I've got so many flaws that I need to work on. Until I learn to live with myself I can never live with any other human being."

"I see. I went to your apartment and they said that you had moved out. Where are you staying at these days?"

"With Sam."

Robin looked at him. "Ah yes. It's always Sam isn't it."

"No it's not what you think. I love Sam but I'm not in love with him, not the way I was with you. I need to take some time and really figure out who I am and what is important to me. I've learned that money isn't as important as I thought it as. Friends are. Sam is. Please Robin don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

He looked at Sam and then at Rebecca again. "Very well Rebecca. I love you and only want what's best for you. I hope you find what it is that you are looking for."

As he turned around and walked away, Rebecca realized that for the second time, she could have been making the biggest mistake of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few months later and the morning sickness was getting better, although Rebecca was still having to be careful of what she was eating. Some days she was panicking more than others, wondering if she could ever do this. She still thought of Robin, wondering if she should call him. But Sam had reassured her that she was doing the right thing. Sam. She didn't know what she would do if it weren't for him. They had started to buy the baby s essentials, such as a crib and diapers. Frasier had helped them to pick out monochromatic toys that would benefit it; he swore by them for Frederick. But Rebecca knew she would want a little color in her child's life. As soon as she found out what it was today she would go out and pick out some decorations suitable for her baby's gender. She could hardly wait.

What if it was a boy? All she knew about boys could be summed up in her experiences at Cheers. That wasn't saying much. What if he turned into a barfly, choosing to spend all his time at Cheers rather experience the real world? Rebecca could picture it now. Her son reciting fact after fact sitting at the barstool while she poured him another cold one, while he ran up quite the tab. The very thought ran shivers down the spine. Or worse yet? What if the girl turned out like Carla, becoming a mother twice by the time she was eighteen? This might be her worse nightmare after all.

"Sweetheart are you ready? Today's your big day," Sam reminded her as she brushed her long hair.

"I can't do this Sam."

"What do you mean you can't do this? You've been dying to know what it is ever since you've found out. Come on now we can't be late."

"I can't do this. What if this changes everything? I'm lousy with boys and what if I have a girl and she turns out like me? I'm going to mess things up. I just want to go back and do things all over again."

"Rebecca you know you can't do that. And you are not going to do this alone. Uncle Sam will be there for you and your baby. How bad can it be?"

Rebecca stared at him unconvinced.

"You have a lot going for you. You're a lot stronger than I've seen you in a long time. You're getting it together. I'm proud of you. You have to do this. Your baby needs you. Knowing what it is means you can plan for it and you love to plan things. You can make things right for him or her. Come on now. You know what you need to do," Sam reminded her.

Rebecca nodded, knowing he was right. It was now or never, although she preferred the latter.

Lying on the table made it seem so real. Before it seemed like it was all happening to someone else, like it was all one of Carla's experiences. But now there was no denying this- she was going to be a mother.

"That's cold!" Rebecca exclaimed as the doctor applied the gel to her stomach.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized as she applied the gel to her stomach. "Let's see how you and your little one are doing."

As the image of her baby came across the screen, Rebecca was filled with a sense of wonder that she had never experienced before. This was her baby. She could see the head, the body, the little fists. There was no denying what was going on now. There was no turning back.

"Is my baby okay doctor?"

She smiled. "She's perfectly healthy."

"She?" Rebecca looked at the doctor and then at Sam who lit up.

"Congratulations. You're having a girl."

Rebecca's jaw dropped. Sometimes a person never knew what they really wanted until it was right there before them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was game seven in the World Series, and the Red Sox were up to bat. It was bottom of the ninth, and Jamie Johnson was up at the plate. Marie Howe was sitting in the cheap seats with her mother Rebecca.

"Isn't this exciting mother? All eyes are on my boyfriend. Tonight he could make history. The Sox haven't won in years. And he says he's playing this game for me. Look he's looking at me!" She waved at him, and he tipped his hat at her.

"This is something honey." Rebecca feigned excitement. Ever since Sam helped him get signed on with the team it seemed like sports had dominated her life. It was all her daughter ever talked about. Hopefully now that she was getting ready to start at Harvard she could put all of this nonsense behind her and go on with her life. Summer romance was nice, but college was where your life was. It was all you had to hold on to in the tough times. She certainly didn't want her daughter to end up like her, fifty years old and still working at a bar.

And then Jamie did it. He knocked one out of the park, sending two men to base, leading the Sox to victory. Marie stood up screaming, proud of her man. In a way Marie reminded her of how proud she once was of Robin Colcord.

"Sweetie think of all the stories you'll have to tell at college," Rebecca reminded her.

"Oh mother, by the way, I'm not going to college."

"What do you mean you're not going to college?" she freaked out. This was her worst nightmare.

"With his schedule Jamie and I will never get to see each other. I want to be able to travel a little bit with him during his regular season. During off season I thought I could get a job waitressing tables."

This was not what Rebecca wanted to hear. All of these years she had scrimped and saved only to have her daughter turn out to wait tables. Just like Carla. And she met a ballplayer. Like Diane had. Could she never escape the legacy of Cheers? She shuddered at the thought. Rebecca let out a scream as loud as she could, and then she woke up.

"Sweetheart wake up. What's the matter? You were having a terrible nightmare." Sam threw his robe on and raced into Rebecca's room.

Rebecca sat up. "It was awful Sam. I had the baby and she was all grown up. She was seeing a ball player. He played for the Sox."

He smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"No you don't understand. She was going to throw her whole life away. What kind of mother am I going to be?"

"Now sweetheart I'm a little offended," Sam turned away.

"No Sam I'm sorry. It's not about you. I just had visions of you and Diane and wasting all those years not knowing what you want and I want more for my daughter. If I don't know what I want what kind of example will I be?" Rebecca asked.

"Well I admit that Diane and I aren't the best example, but we did love each other very much. Don't ever tell her this and I'll ever deny this if you do but I wouldn't trade the days I had with her for anything in the world. Just like I wouldn't trade my days with the Sox or my days at Cheers or even my days with you."

"Really Sam?"

He smiled. "Well there was the time you made fun of my hair…"

She laughed. "I do know what I want with my life. I want to raise my daughter to be happy and healthy. And if she's not successful than I want to be like my parents- I want to still love her anyways. And I think I'm ready to do that. A year ago I wasn't but maybe I am now."

"I think you are too. It's going to be okay. I promise."

She sure hoped he meant it. Because there was no turning back, no matter how good he made it sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca was seven months along and she was feeling quite lonely. True she had Sam and they had grown quite close. She'd flown back to see her father and mother and sister several times. Surprisingly her sister had been supportive and hadn't rubbed her success in Rebecca's face- not too much. Rebecca couldn't help but begin to wonder what she would do next. She would be leaving Cheers in a few weeks, and despite herself she found herself quite depressed at the thought. The place had been her home for the past few years, where she'd found herself a family of the oddest assortment. She would truly miss everyone, even Carla. Well maybe not. Carla had been especially cruel lately, poking fun of her weight gain. Sensitive about that anyways, ever since she was a child and had gotten too big to ride her pony, Rebecca had always found her weight to be a sore subject. Carla knew that, and never missed a chance to point it out.

Luckily Sam was always there to reassure her that she still looked beautiful no matter what she weighed. He pointed out that her weight gain was normal and that she should listen to the doctors and not Carla. He did everything he could to make her feel better about herself. Typical Sam. She'd never realized how special he really was until they slept under the same roof. There were many nights where they even slept in the same bed, although nothing happened. She thought about it. She was lonely, very lonely, and Sam was a very attractive man. There was their one night of passion after she thought that Robin had skipped the country and she had to admit it was one of the most exciting encounters of her life. Sam stirred feelings in her that she'd thought had died a long time ago. She often what would happen if they were to give in to temptation but no one wanted to bring up the subject.

She had finished up with work early and was waiting for Sam to return. No one said that either of them had to wait up for each other; it was a routine that they had fallen into and it worked out quite nicely for each other. She had a feeling that their arrangement was helping to fill a void that Sam had never realized that he had had as well. He had an occasional date, though he was sensitive enough to never bring them around. If he bragged about them the way he used to, she didn't hear about it. Why that was, she didn't know. Maybe it was out of respect for her condition, or maybe Sam Malone was changing. But she did know that every time a beautiful woman walked in the bar and he stopped to check her out Rebecca felt a twinge of jealousy and she didn't know why.

Nonsense. She couldn't love Sam. It was Robin she loved. Always had and always would. It was getting chilly. Time to dig out her favorite blanket. She went to reach for it on the top shelf when suddenly an old dress caught her eye. It was her wedding dress. She stopped what she was doing and pulled it out. Not that it would fit her anymore but she pulled it against her, just to remember how it felt against her skin. So many memories flooded her mind. Bobby Hatfield serenading her. Norm and Cliff invading her wedding cake. Woody running out to get her jumper cables. Sam refreshing her memory as to why she couldn't marry Robin. She just didn't love him, not the way he deserved to be loved.

Rebecca collapsed to the bed still holding on to the dress and cried as she hadn't in months. Feelings of being lost and loneliness and fear surfaced as she finally allowed herself to admit to herself that her life was changing faster than she could handle these changes. She had Sam but she was all alone. Soon enough she wouldn't be alone, she was a mother, and what kind of mother would she be? She didn't know, she really didn't know. She'd let the love of her life slip right out the door. Would she ever know love like that again?

She heard the door close and she tried to pull herself together. She tossed the wedding dress in aside, not caring where it landed. Sam knocked on the door.

"Sweetheart? Are you awake?"

"No Sam I'm asleep," she lied.

He opened the door. "Well I'll just shut the light... what's the matter? You've been crying!"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just tired that's all."

He looked around and saw the dress. "What were you doing with that old thing?"

"I was just thinking. Thinking about everything I've lost. Thinking about everything I'm about to lose."

Sam was confused. "What are you about to lose? You're about ready to have a baby!"

"I thought you would understand this Sam. I'm about to lose the crummy old bar. I don't really care but it's been the only thing I've ever been good at and I'm not even good at that. Everything's changing and I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Rebecca sighed.

"Don't cry now. It will be all right. You'll always have Cheers. You were goo…. You were. You can always come back anytime you want... to visit. We'll have a babysitter for the baby. You know you'll always have a home there."

"No it's not my home. This is my home. And my home is with you and the baby. I have to let go of everything in the past that's ever held me back from my dreams. It's time, Sam."

"What can I do to help?"

Rebecca looked him in the eyes. "I need you Sam."

"Anything you need."

"No, I need you."

Suddenly it dawned on him what she meant. This was huge. They had an arrangement and it was working for them so far. This would change everything. It could make everything better or it could tear them apart. But as he looked at her he knew that he couldn't deny her her only request. So Sam took Rebecca in his arms, neither of them knowing what the future might hold, and neither of them particularly caring. They both had the moment and each other, and for right now that was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

For weeks nothing was said between Sam and Rebecca. Their sexual tension which was resolved had turned into plain tension which was escalading daily. It was hard for Rebecca not to turn to Sam whenever the baby kicked particularly hard or whenever she thought of a new name for the baby. Heidi and Jennifer were now at the top of the list. Heidi because she liked the thought of the two H initials- Heidi Howe- and Jennifer because she thought it sounded professional. Part of her wanted to ask Sam if those were the names of any girls he had dated but she figured the chances were great, and she didn't want to know. And besides, how could she really face looking at him after what had happened?

Everything had changed, and not for the better. Now there was so much pressure. With Sam everything had been perfect. She didn't have to love him- she just did. Now was she in this for love, nor sex, it certainly wasn't for the money. Was it for the convienience? It couldn't be that. Having him around was nice. It made her life a lot easier. And honestly the hour or two that he was gone when he was closing up the bar she sometimes missed him, she had to admit to herself. But even Rebecca had to admit she never thought things would go this far.

Sam didn't even want to talk about this with her. What did this mean? Certainly she wasn't just another one night stand to him. And he wasn't bragging about it to the gang at work, the way the Sam Malone of old would have. Just when Rebecca had him pegged he would go out and surprise her. Maybe he was just as confused as she was. It was possible; she had come to see that he wasn't as shallow as she had once thought he was. There was more to him than just babes and cars and his hair. He was kind and generous and the first person she would call in an emergency. He was more than a bartender- he was the best friend she had ever had. It was no wonder she loved him; it was just a shame she was not in love with him. They could have had a wonderful life together.

Still, things were still a bit icy when the gang of Cheers decided to through her a going away party/ baby shower. Frasier did his karaoke, Cliff thought he was entertaining by giving his trivia facts, and Norm used it as an excuse for a free beer or two.

Carla handed Rebecca her first gift. It was a pink blanket. "It's my daughter Seraphina's first blanket. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but I thought that this might come in handy for your little one. Don't get all mushy on me or I might have to take it back," she smiled.

Rebecca looked at her. "Thanks Carla. This means a lot to me. I know that parting with this must be hard for you since it means that you won't be having any more children…"

"Hard for me? Yeah right," she scoffed.

Cliff handed her a bag. She opened it up and it was a cloth diaper bag filled with diapers and powder. "Thanks Cliff. You thought of everything."

"The bag was my idea. You can never go wrong with a sturdy bag by your side. The rest was Ma's idea," he admitted.

Next came Norm, who handed her a small box. Rebecca opened it up and found a six pack of baby bottles. Everyone laughed.

"You can never go wrong with a six pack," Norm smiled. "Speaking of which, Woody set me up."

Woody obliged.

Frasier walked over and handed her his gift. It was a CD of lullabies sang by him and Lilith.

"Thank you Frasier. You put a lot of thought into making this special and I'll think of you every time I play it," Rebecca smiled.

Woody presented her with a book of nursery rhymes, specially made from Hanover Indiana. He walked over and asked her if it was okay to hug her.

"Of course you can Woody," Rebecca smiled. Woody began to cry.

"I'm sure going to miss you Miss Howe. Things aren't going to be the same without you here."

"Oh Woody, don't. You'll get me started too. I'll still come around. You knew I couldn't stay here forever. I promise. You'll see me. I'm going to be a mommy now . Things are changing. It's time to move on. You all know how I feel about you. I have to go on with my life. I have to get things in order and do what's best for my daughter. I'm happy and I want you all to be happy for me."

They all looked at her, and she knew they didn't believe her. Even she didn't believe herself.

Just then Sam walked in with a huge box, piquing everybody's curiousity.

"What have you got there, Sam?" Woody asked.

"Oh it's a little something I picked out for the baby. Actually it's for when she's a little older but I thought she might get a big kick out of it. I saw it and I couldn't resist."

He put it down and everyone looked at the side of the box. It was a toddler bed, and it was shaped like a hot pink Corvette. Rebecca looked at Sam, and she knew that she couldn't be mad at him. This man loved her child as much as she did. How could she ever doubt his feelings? This thing they were going through was temporary. What they had, what they were sharing was strong enough to bond them for life. She looked at Sam and knew that whatever happened in her life next, she wanted Sam there with her.

_Coming up next: the birth_


	11. Chapter 11

Sam didn't say anything as he put the bed up in the attic. Rebecca knew he was excited about the baby's birth, as he should be, but she was hoping that they could talk about what had happened between them. It was the elephant in the room that they were both avoiding, but they couldn't go on like this forever. She was sitting downstairs and put on a cup of decaffeinated tea hoping to relieve her backache and turned on the radio. Bob Seger's We've got tonight came on, and she suddenly felt nostalgic for the days when she could talk to Sam about anything. She thought about her wedding day when he helped her face her feelings. Not that she wanted to be reminded of them, but he was the only one who could help her. When she needed someone to listen to her, truly listen, Sam Malone was the only one who she could count on. He had his flaws, but he was truly her best friend.

"Sam can't you sleep?"

"No I thought I'd keep an eye on the snowstorm. I'm hoping it doesn't turn into a blizzard," he replied nonchalantly.

"I know. I'm hoping I don't give birth in weather like this."

"Why are you feeling funny?"

"No I just have a little backache that's all."

"Should we call a doctor?"

"No I'm carrying around thirty pounds of extra weight. The doctor says it's to be expected."

"Nice song." He looked at her.

"You remembered."

"How can I forget. You sang it to me, off key might I add. I'm surprised you remembered, you were quite liquored up that night."

"I remember. I remember everything you do for me. I remember our first night together," Rebecca smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah that was some night."

"That was probably one of the best moments of my life."

"You don't get out much do you?" Sam laughed.

"Sam stop! I'm trying to talk to you, something we don't do much of lately. We've been avoiding each other and I hate it. You're supposed to be my best friend and I hate it that we can't look each other in the eye. I don't want what happened between us to come between us. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"No it wasn't. I'm not sorry it happened but I don't think it should happen again. I don't want you to think you're just another notch on my belt. You mean more to me than that. I like having you in my life. I look forward to coming home and seeing you at night and I'm excited about the baby. I just think getting together would be a mistake. It would change things and I don't think I could handle that," Sam commented.

"I know. And to tell you the truth I don't love you that way. I've only been in love one time and I think I would know it if I were in love again. And I wonder if I were in love. But I do love you know that."

"Do you still love him?"

Rebecca looked at him. "Sam… I can't answer that."

"That tells me everything I need to know."

"No I can't answer that because I'm in labor. My water just broke."

"Holy… what are we going to do? I can't do this… hold on I'll call the squad. I can't drive you when the roads are this bad. Don't go anywhere," Sam told her.

"Where am I going to go?" Rebecca called out.

"I've got some bad news. The squad doesn't know when they can make it because of the roads and there's been a few accidents. So you're just going to have to wait."

"Sam I can't wait. The baby's coming. I've been in labor for awhile now. That explains my backache. You have to do something!" Rebecca shouted.

"Don't yell at me! What am I supposed to do?"

"You're just going to have to deliver this baby!"

"Don't look at me. I can't deliver any babies!"

"Sam don't leave me now. We need you."

"Okay okay. We can do this."

So within an hour Sam surprised both himself and Rebecca and he helped to deliver Rebecca's baby. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. The baby was small but healthy. She cried, which was a good sign. As he went to clean her off Rebecca knew that she had finally done something right for the first time in her life.

"Oh Sam she's perfect."

"Yes she is. She looks like me," Sam smiled.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well she has a head full of hair."

"You would think of that. Is that all you think about?"

"Well I think about my car too."

"And don't forget the babes," Rebecca added.

"Let's not think about that. This is all about you and the baby. Speaking of which do you have any names picked out? We can't keep calling her the baby forever you know?" Sam asked.

"Well Robin on one of our first dates took me to New York where he picked out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I think I will name her Tiffany in honor of that store."

Sam laughed. "Only you would think of something like that. That's a beautiful name."

"And I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of Samantha for the middle name."

Sam smiled. "I would be honored." And besides, Robin would have a cow if he only knew, he laughed to himself.

"After all you've been there for me the whole way. I can't think of a better way to thank you. I mean it Sam. You were always afraid of choking but this time you've really stepped up to the plate."

"For once in your life you really got a baseball analogy right."

Sam and Rebecca looked at each other, knowing that they had come full circle in their relationship. This baby had only cemented the bond that had grown over the years. Rebecca didn't know what would happen next, but she knew that being a mother was the best thing to ever happen to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiffany was six weeks old and was growing like a weed. She was the spitting image of her mother although in some ways she reminded her of Robin. She was small like him, and had his smile. Rebecca figured that out the first time she grinned at her. Rebecca was getting ready for Tiffany's first day at the babysitter's and when she was dressing her and she looked down at her. She thought something was wrong with her daughter. There was something different about her but she couldn't place what it was. Then it dawned on her what it was- Tiffany was smiling at her- a real smile. Rebecca ran to get Sam.

"Look Sam. Watch this. Who's Mommy's angel?" Rebecca cooed. Tiffany grinned that toothless smile.

"I'll be darned. There she goes. We have to take a picture of this."

"Why didn't I think of that? What kind of mother am I?" Rebecca cried.

"Relax sweetheart. You were just too excited to think. You just keep her smiling and I'll be right back."

So Sam got the camera and they took a few pictures.

"Sam I don't want to go to work," Rebecca wailed. This was the job of her dreams but suddenly it didn't seem so important compared to leaving her little one.

"I know but you'll be fine. You'll get through this. I know you can do this. It will be hard at first but she's in good hands. You went though twenty sitters."

"I know. But still…"

"Come on now. Let's go before you change your mind."

So finally Rebecca left, unwillingly, and started her day and it wasn't two hours before she got a phone call. It was Patty, her babysitter.

"Hello Ms. Howe. I'm sorry to bother you at work. You wanted me to call if there was anything unusual. I just wanted to let you know there is nothing to worry about but Tiffany has a stuffed up nose. Nothing that I can't handle but I thought you would want to know."

"What? Okay I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere." Rebecca made her apologies and ran home to work. She took Tiffany to the doctors where he prescribed some medicine and then they went home for the day. Rebecca knew she had blown a once in a lifetime job but she didn't care. Her daughter needed her, and she came first.

When Sam came home, he went in to check on Rebecca and the baby. They were both still up.

"Sam I'm glad you're here. I had an awful day."

"I was going to ask how your job went but I guess you answered my question," Sam smiled.

"It didn't. I quit."

"You quit?"

"Sam my baby got sick and she needed me. What was I supposed to do?" She looked at him.

He started to say something but then he thought better of it. "Well sweetheart I have an idea. Why don't you stay home for a while. Let me take care of you?"

"Sam I can't let you do that."

"Why not I'd love to. I love that little girl."

"It's not that. You're a bartender."

"Oh. Well how about you work at Cheers part time during the day that way you don't have to miss her so much and that way if you need to leave you can?"

Rebecca thought about it. "That might work. It might not be what I want but I think it would be best for Tiffany. I can do that. Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

As Rebecca hugged Sam, she thought about how far her life had come, and knew that her life had finally come full circle. She wasn't working at Cheers because she had to, but because she wanted to. She was a manager, a good one at that. She was surrounded by people that cared about her even if they would never admit it. And she'd finally found her calling in life. It turned out she wasn't such a screw up after all.

"


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca was tending the bar, thinking of everything that had happened to her. She'd come a long way and she was thankful for everything that had happened to her, especially Sam and Tiffany. She didn't know where she would have been if Sam hadn't taken her into his home. She knew she wasn't the same woman she was a year ago. She missed Robin and thought of him often. Tiffany had his smile and his laugh, and she often wondered if she wasn't making a mistake by not introducing him to his daughter. But how quickly would he take her from her mother? That was a chance she just couldn't take. Tiffany Samantha Howe was the best thing that had ever happened to Rebecca, and she had made her the woman she was today. She couldn't lose her to Robin or to anyone.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard an all too familiar British accent.

"Rebecca?"

She looked up and saw Robin carrying something and her heart stopped for a moment.

"Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you. I'm sorry to startle you but I just had to see you. I've been traveling around the world and I've spent time back home in England but you see, I just can't get you off my mind," Robin said.

"I've been thinking about you too."

He smiled. "I brought you something."

He presented her with the box. It was a music box. Rebecca opened it and it began to play the Righteous Brothers' You've Lost That Loving Feeling. It was inscribed.

_To Rebecca_

_Forever yours,_

_Your sweet baby,_

_Robin_

Rebecca began to cry as memories of their time together began to flood her mind. She thought of the time Bill Medley walked into the bar and serenaded her as only he could. Only Robin Colcord could be so thoughtful as to think of her favorite song and bring the singer into her life. She thought of Bobby Hatfield singing Unchained Melody at their aborted wedding. He went to so much trouble to make her happy. He really would do anything to please her. And did she blow it. She could hardly stand to look at him.

"Rebecca I know I've done so many things to make you question my motives. I have hurt you in so many ways. There were the women and the business and I don't blame you for never wanting to look at me again. I've been around the world and I've found that you're the only woman for me. What good is it to have millions if you can't be with the love of your life? Maybe I never told you this enough and the fault is mine but I love you Rebecca. I always have and I'm afraid I always will," Robin said sadly.

Rebecca began to tear up earnestly. "Robin I have dreamt up this day for so long. I have missed you. I have made so many mistakes. But there is one thing I have done right."

Just then Sam walked in, carrying Tiffany.

Robin looked confused.

"Meet Tiffany Samantha Howe," Rebecca smiled.

Robin looked at Rebecca and then at Sam.

"I see. Congratulations are in order for you two." He turned to walk away.

"Robin, she's not Sam's. She's ours."

"She's ours? Your's- and mine?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded.

Sam walked over and handed the baby over to Robin. For a few minutes he was speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have been there for you two."

"Robin I couldn't. For all my life I have been a world class screw up. Everything I've touched has gone to pot. This is the first thing in my life that I have had to call my own. And she's changed everything. For the first time in my life I've stood on my own. Well I've had a little help. But I've proved to myself that I can make it on my own. And now I'm ready to give my heart, my whole heart to the man I love."

"Does this mean that you'll have me?"

Rebecca nodded.

She walked over to him and kissed him softly. Robin looked at Sam. "Would you?"

Sam took Tiffany for a minute, with Robin and Rebecca both kissing their daughter on the cheek. Then Robin did something he should have done a long time ago. He took the woman that he loved in his arms and kissed her the way she needed to be kissed- softly, with passion- leaving her without a doubt that she was the only one for him. It was a long road for the both of them but they both knew that they had finally found the love they had been looking for all along.

Frasier picked up his mug of beer and looked at Norm and Cliff.

"Cheers," he smiled.

"Cheers."

Norm, knowing how full circle Rebecca had truly come, picked up his mug and lifted it in celebration of a life well lived.

The end.

_A/N While there has not been a large audience, the ones who have read have stayed faithful to the end, and for that I thank you. Rebecca has always been my favorite character and I always liked her with Robin even though he was pretty shady. Thanks for reading again and any feedback is always welcome. SDF_


End file.
